


A Night of Passion

by knightcommanderalenko



Category: Baldur's Gate, baldur's gate 3
Genre: Drow, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightcommanderalenko/pseuds/knightcommanderalenko
Summary: A deeper dive into the party scene between Minilphrin Nalbrak, a drow warlock, and everyone's favourite vampire, Astarion.
Relationships: Astarion/Charname, Astarion/Female Charname
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	A Night of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Larian Studios for the majority of Astarion's dialogue, and for making such an awfully likable character.

Minliphrin wasn't really one for parties. Even amongst her own people, deep within the darkest reaches of the earth, she never really felt comfortable in crowds. Now on the surface, where the sun itself felt like it was trying to burn her alive, the ingrained hostility surfacers showed to drow left her feeling cornered. And yet, in her attempt to save her own skin, she'd saved the lives of a band of tiefling refugees - others also persecuted for their heritage.

It felt wrong. Uncomfortable. In the back of her mind, she felt her patron's displeasure. The yochlol that gave Minliphrin her power writhed against the idea of saving the lives of those who could not save themselves. As her mood threatened to darken, she wrenched herself away from her thoughts. There was no point in wallowing in her patron's displeasure when there was nothing that could be done about it.

When she turned away from the lake, the first thing she saw was Astarion, her vampire companion and surprisingly closest thing to a friend she'd had in a long time, watching her from across the camp. In his hand was a green wine bottle, and she watched him throw it back and skull the contents like it were a waterskin on a blistering day.

Minliphin walked over to him, avoiding as many drunk tieflings as she could.

"You know, I never pictured myself as a hero," Astarion said as soon as she was in ear-shot. "Never thought I'd be the one they toast for saving so many lives. And now that I'm here... I hate it." He grimaced, either from the wine or the prospect. "This is awful."

Minliphrin smiled, validated by her similar feelings. "Think of all the goblins we killed."

"True. That was fun," he replied. "Still, I would've liked more for my troubles than a pat on the head and vinegar for wine." He raised the wine bottle and waved it around as he spoke, the red liquid sloshing against the glass.

Minliphrin took the bottle from him and tasted the wine. He was right. It did taste like vinegar. She grimaced in disgust and quickly handed it back.

"See what I mean? Awful."

They stood there in surprisingly comfortable silence for a second or two, basking in the sound of the crackling fire, the small waterfall behind the camp, and the wind rustling the trees. The party seemed very far away.

Astarion was the one to break the silence. "All I want is a little fun. Is that so much to ask?"

No longer was he complaining - which is something that he admittedly did quite a lot. Something in his voice had changed although Minliphrin couldn't quite place what. "And what's your idea of 'a little fun'?"

"By the Hells. Sex my dear. A night of passion."

Astarion's red eyes were ablaze with want and need; with hunger - for blood, but also for something else that Minliphrin hadn't seen before. Her.

He must have seen the surprise on her face, for he added, "Let's wait until things quieten down. Once the other's are asleep, we'll find each other."

Astarion was definitely attractive. There was no doubting his sharp cheekbones, captivating red eyes, hair that was somehow always perfectly windswept, and punchable smirk. He was also the person in camp that she trusted the most, as daft as that idea was, even though he'd nearly killed her on two separate occasions in the short time they'd known each other.

"Alright," Minliphrin said softly, both to herself and to him. "I'll see you later."

Astarion smirk turned into a full smile, one that betrayed his vampiric nature by showing a hint of pointed teeth. "Indeed you will, my love. Indeed you will."

For the first time in a long time, Minliphrin's heart turned in her chest as she walked away. This evening had taken a dramatic turn in a way that she hadn't been expecting, but that wasn't at all unwelcome.

With the sound of a party in full-swing, Minliphrin was having a hard time enjoying herself at all. Instead, she was filled to overflowing with impatience and want. She couldn't focus on anything else beside the feeling of her almost-lover's eyes boring into her from across the camp. As the night wore on the feelings intensified until she felt like she was going to explode.

He never took his eyes off her and it was driving her insane.

She marched back over to him, once again avoiding tiefling partiers and other travelling companions alike. His smirk increased with every step she took. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled, trying to get him to follow her across the small stream and into the secluded courtyard behind the camp. He didn't budge.

"You're eager, aren't you?" He said quietly, his insufferable smirk tugging at his pale lips. "But we need to wait a little longer. Once everyone is in their bedrolls, we'll slip out of ours and find each other."

"I don't give a fuck about the others," she replied, her anger and frustration and need dripping from every syllable. "Hells, let them hear us. I can't wait much longer."

Astarion's smirk bordered on a full, predatory smile, and Minliphrin felt a shiver run down her spine. "Darling, I'll make you regret ever saying that," he replied, easily pulling himself from her grasp. "Later."

If they weren't about ten feet away from everyone else, Minliphrin would have screeched like a banshee. However, she shoved it down and tried to go back to the party. With their limited mental connection graced upon them by their little worm-like guests, she could feel Astarion laughing at her as she walked away.

She'd show him. Later.


End file.
